The Training Institute in Research Management is seeking funding for the Management Training Program for Research Investigators. Based on our experience in conducting three Advanced Management Training Programs for top-level managers of research institutes and one Management Training Program for Research Investigators the proposed conference is designed for scientists who are or will be required to manage large grants, whether or not they are ultimately called upon to manage a research institution. As with the first conference, we will make a special effort to recruit women and minority scientists. The purpose of the proposed conference is to better equip scientists to cope with various management aspects of research, most of which were probably not addressed in their formal training. To achieve its purpose, the conference will use a three-pronged strategy: 1) a series of three lectures on issues central to research management, 2) problem-solving sessions based on the lectures and on a case study common to the lectures, and 3) workshops, led by professionals in their respective fields, addressing specific practical concerns and skills. The three lectures focus on creativity, ethics, and the management of the research culture. The workshops will include sessions on the future of computers in research, managing federal grants and contracts, formulating research policy, coping with cultural diversity issues, dealing with "human subject" concerns, writing grant proposals and peer-reviewed articles, and managing people in research. Most scientists are sooner or later forced to acquire management skills "the hard way," often at great cost in time, energy, and money. The Management Training Program for Research Investigators provides a model by which scientists can become acquainted with and competent in management problem-solving techniques in a supportive and structured setting.